Trucy Wright's Lucky Night
by Camperor
Summary: One-shot. Many years after both Trucy Wright and Natan Ingram (my OC) graduated Ivy University, both were happily married. They soon moved out and lived in a gorgeous city together. After many vices, however, Trucy now realizes her marriage was a failure and that she wasn't born to be a mommy. Caution: Contains language and eroge. Half-lemon.


**AN: This is currently the first introduction of my character. Someday, I may write a prequel soon or never. Enjoy.**

* * *

_San Francisco, California_

Trucy Ingram (nee Trucy Wright or Trucy Enigmar) was in her apartment drunk on vodka and slouched down on the couch. Taking care of her kids as they were asleep since the bustling nighttime of cars and horn sounds wind across the apartment quietly. This is because it's been many years since her graduation at Ivy University with her childhood boyfriend, Natan Ingram, have already been completed and she's ready to fully embrace the tales of adulthood.

Only, it wasn't as what she sees...

Adulthood to Trucy Wright was stressful as a rubbernecker, clocking in at a local concert in downtown San Fran wasn't enough, as well as looking at her letters delivered by her half-brother, Apollo Justice. Even so, her adopted Dad and biological mother do the same, although all of this bothers her more.

Natan Ingram in Trucy's life was no different, he loved Superheroes and writing comic books for extra money for their household. They were married when Natan proposed to her that after all these years, he loves her. Trucy accepted it, as her own Mommy, she wanted to be just like her. She found no bad consequences of being a normal housewife.

But as time past by fast, her whole life is spent on cleaning duty, watching her husband go to some random sports bar down the street with lowly construction workers, presumably friends from High School that moved in with him. Trucy absolutely hated it, she didn't want to sit here babysitting Natan like he's some kind of maid. She's a magician, proud to be one in her past. But today, she became a woman, a woman that took up shop of going on road trips, taking drugs like marijuana, and getting drunk on alcohol.

Really, these actions were here ways of dealing stress in reality. Away from all crime, business, sex, drugs, and gambling. She tore off her bubbly and carefree look in favor of a much more extreme version for all dudes to hook up with her, despite being married.

Trucy clocked out of her routine from magician work, took off her cape and went inside the kitchen, grabbing a chug of whiskey. She slouched her head on top of the chef's island, drinking each time she felt the need to. She didn't care, it was great for her and she loved it. Loved it more than her ass could ever do.

But today, her husband had to come home late. This was last straw actually, as Trucy hated every time he came home late as the kids were asleep. Natan always botched himself going to local liquor stores while traveling to Las Vegas, Nevada for their casinos.

"Motherfucker..." Trucy grumbled. "Daddy was right... This whole thing about being a Mommy was a joke. I'm calling a divorce."

She couldn't stand, the magician went to the phone and contacted a divorce attorney. He was taking longer and longer to pick up, but when that cocksucker did, Trucy hollered in his ears to write a divorce paper to get Natan out of her life.

But as soon as she was almost done, she heard whistling and humming outside the front door. She knew what it is, and decided it was time to take it personally. She couldn't stand waiting for his ass if it was the last thing she'll do.

Natan Ingram, Superhero guy, and comic illustrator opened the door to see her wife, Trucy giving him a dirty look.

"Hey babe! Welcome home!" Natan smiled. "How was work?"

"It was great, in fact... You shouldn't have come home late, dear." Trucy angrily breathed. "I was ready to give up my life on you as you treat me like some kind of slave!"

"B-Babe, I never saw you this angry-." His statement was interrupted.

"YOU KNOW FUCKING WHY." Trucy yelled, making sure her tone of voice does not wake up the kids. "My sex life, my career, everything... TARNISHED. Thanks to meeting your stupid ass back in Kindergarten! I'm a woman, you idiot! I'm not some kind of drunked up whore ready to be taken away to be ruined into some kind of jerk you are!"

"T-Trucy! I've always loved you!" Natan tried to defend in front of his wife's outbursts. "We moved here to a beautiful city, a nice car, and a nice apartment! I gave everything to you! Does it look like I treat you like dirt in soil, or as pearls in clams?"

"Fuck you!" Trucy sweared, shocking Natan. "This whole time we needed to create something special for us, not for the family, not for luxury, not for god knows what you do at that shitty casino you go to! I'm talking about a life me and you can enjoy! What we become as human beings! To achieve ourselves to a greater dimension that servers perpetuity beyond every feet!"

"...You think I'm messing this up!?" Natan frowned, he sighed at his wife's conjecture. "Babe, this was my objective to you since day one we met. I didn't fail, I didn't use you, I didn't cheat on you. I made you the woman you came to be without opposition, the rest I would leave for to complete because I'm different from you. I always to live off the past and take on many vices while you were busy. It was a dream ticket to luxury and I regret not telling you that."

Trucy was silent, Natan then presents his sexy magician a calling card. "Here. This is what your adopted father Phoenix Wright gave me. He supported our relationship when you were in doubt about me."

Trucy's eyes widened and she cried. "Oh my god, Daddy... Why hide this from me?"

"It's because you were at best of heart for me." Natan smiled, placing his hand on Trucy's shoulder. "He knew we were going to change as we grow older, but only then... We're people. Something that Wright gave us to become who we achieve. So tell me, do you wanna... _Dance?_ In the bedroom?"

Trucy looked up at him with a warm but naughty smile. "Hell yeah, let's do it."

* * *

_Trucy and Natan's Bedroom_

Natan and Trucy took off their clothes bit by bit, only revealing their undergarments. Trucy smiled at him and he smiled at her back.

"Okay, feel free to do whatever you want with me." Trucy smiled. "It's like what Polly said... 'I'm Trucy Wright and I'm fine'."

"Fuck yeah, babe." Natan sprung Trucy on her bed and grabbed her shoulders. "Kissing time..."

Both Trucy and Natan kissed each other harder than ever as if they were in some kind drugged up rock party or something. This moment was were Trucy was going to take an active sex life, but it was her best to learn that sex was always better for her in the end.

"Ready?" Trucy smiled naughtily.

"Ready." He smiled back at her.

Both the two slid off their undergarments while Natan took off Trucy's bra. At this moment, his length hardened from Trucy's beautiful body. Something he had never before in his entire life with her. But now, he was ready to keep fucking her every time he wanted.

Little did they, the kids were seeing their parents on the top of their bed with each length thrust in Trucy's cunt was being spotted by the twins looking out the front door. They were too young, so they didn't know what sex is, but it looks like they're making a baby.

"Is that where babies come from?" The little girl in a yellow magician uniform said.

"I think so. Daddy can tell us ALL about it when getting up tomorrow." The little boy in a blue superhero uniform said.

They both laugh and went themselves to bed, both Natan and Trucy's moans were so loud they never even heard them!

As soon as they reached orgasm, Trucy's lasted for twelve seconds. Meanwhile, Natan's lasted for fifteen seconds. After all, both of them really wanted to fuck each other.

"Let's go to bed, babe." Natan breathed. "Fuck, you were hot."

"Yeah, and goddamn..." Trucy breathed as well. "You please me every time we do this... Forever in our lives."

And just like that, the lovable couple feels asleep.

* * *

_Dining Room_

Trucy was happily laying breakfast on the dinner table when her husband Natan read the newspaper. Suddenly, they took notice of their kid's curious facial expressions and both looked at each other.

"What's wrong, kids?" Trucy asked. "You both look confused?"

"Yeah, is something bothering you kiddos?" Natan looked disinterested.

"Yes, we were thinking..." The Magician one had said. "Mommy, Daddy, were you making a baby with each other?"

"Yeah!" The Superhero one slammed his hands on the table. "We wanna know where babies come from!"

_"Fuck."_ Both Trucy and Natan thought eyes widened. Trucy turned on his face with a happy but angry stare. "Honey, can you please come with me to the kitchen?"

The End


End file.
